List of Programs broadcast by KTV
This is a list of television programs formerly and currently broadcast by the USA television channel KTV. Current Programs Original series Live action series *Cache Craze (March 9, 2013 – present) *Cook'd (May 20, 2014 – present) *Extreme Babysitting (January 5, 2013 – present) *Max & Shred (October 7, 2014 – present) *Mr. Young (March 1, 2011 – present) *Open Heart (January 20, 2015 – present) *Some Assembly Required (January 6, 2014 – present) *Splatalot! (March 14, 2011 – present) *The Stanley Dynamic (March 20, 2015 – present) *That's So Weird (September 9, 2009 – present) *Undercover High (June 17, 2014 – present) Animated series *Almost Naked Animals (January 7, 2011 – present) *Kid vs. Kat (October 25, 2008 – present) *Monster Buster Club (May 3, 2008 – present) *Nerds and Monsters (March 12, 2014 – present) *Numb Chucks (January 7, 2014 – present) *Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion (August 3, 2013 – present) *Rated A for Awesome (June 20, 2011 – present) *Scaredy Squirrel (April 3, 2011 – present) *Sidekick (September 3, 2010 – present) Acquired programming from Nickelodeon (U.S.) Live Action Comedy series: *Big Time Rush *Every Witch Way *iCarly *Victorious *How to Rock *Power Rangers Megaforce *Instant Mom *See Dad Run *Sam & Cat *The Haunted Hathaways *The Thundermans *Henry Danger *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn *Max & Shred *Bella & the Bulldogs (2nd September 2018-) *Power Rangers Dino Charge (13th January 2017-) *Power Rangers Samurai (13th January 2017-) *Game Shakers *W.I.T.S. Academy *School of Rock (8th October 2017-) Animated series: *Breadwinners *The Fairly OddParents *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *The Legend of Korra *Rabbids Invasion *Sanjay and Craig *SpongeBob SquarePants *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Monsters vs. Aliens (TV Series) *Wayside *Harvey Beaks *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *The Loud House Preschool: *Dora the Explorer *Bubble Guppies *Mike the Knight *Tickety Toc *Lalaloopsy *Paw Patrol *The Fresh Beat Band *Wallykazam! *Dora and Friends: Into the City! *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Little Charmers *Fresh Beat Band of Spies *Shimmer and Shine *Hey Duggee *Julius Jr. Other Acquired programming Live Action Comedy series: *Yes, Dear *Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Reality/competition series: *America’s Funniest Home Videos (4th July 2010-) *The People’s Couch *Raven (BBC TV series) (14th April 2014-) *Teen Mom *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition *Wipeout *Figure It Out! *Brainsurge Animated Series *Sushi Pack *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *Care Bears: Adventures In Care-A-Lot *Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Peep and the Big Wide World *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *DreamWorks Dragons *Turbo F.A.S.T. *Pokemon *Sonic Boom *All Hail King Julien *Hello Kitty and Friends *The Adventures of Puss in Boots *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H *Avengers Assemble *Ultimate Spider-Man (TV Series) *SciGirls *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *Dinotrux *Rolie Polie Olie *Rick and Steve *George Shrinks *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action *Guardians of the Galaxy *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *The Paz Show *The Save Ums *Care Bears and Cousins *Popples (2015) *Monster High *Ever After High *Yo-Kai Watch *Miraculous: Tales of the Ladybug and Cat Noir *Sailor Moon Crystal Live Action Series *Just for Laugh Gags *My Babysitter a Vampire *R.L. Stine's the Haunting Hour *Flight 29 Down *So Little Time *Animal Jam Programming Blocks: *KTV Family Movies *KTV @ Nite *KTV The Zone *Too Big for your TV Saturdays Upcoming programming Original series Animated series *Pokemon. Sun and moon (Fall 2018) Acquired programming from Nickelodeon (U.S.) Animated series: *The Loud House *Welcome to the Wayne (early 2016) *Pinky Manlinky (early 2016) Live Action series *The Dune Clubs (TBA) *Future Shock (TBA) Acquired programming Live Action Comedy series: *The King of Queens (May 2016) Animated series: *DC Superhero Girls (June 2016) *Sabrina's Secret Life (Spring/Summer 2016) Preschool: *Teletubbies (May 2016) Former Programming This is a list of programs that no longer air on KTV on a regular basis, or are just not airing right now. Canadian Content shows are frequently revived by KTV when the need for more Canadian content arises. Some programs, especially former Nickelodeon (US) shows such as The Ren & Stimpy Show, were moved to KTV's sister channel, the USA version of Toon KTV, KTV Teen, KTV Junior. Reality/competition/variety series: *Hit List. A game show with 2 kids playing as hitman and two others playing and evil people. (12th October 2009-2nd July 2015) *Video & Arcade Top 10. A Top about the best video games. (18th January 1990-6th October 2002) Animated Series: *The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police *Beast Machines *Beast Wars *Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Galidor *Grossology *Monster Buster Club *The Mr. Men Show *Mona the Vampire *Storm Hawks *Viva Pinata *Will & Dewitt News/infotainment programming: *KTV News *KTV Rocks Acquired programming from Nickelodeon (U.S.) Animated series: *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *All Grown Up! *The Angry Beavers *As Told by Ginger *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Back at the Barnyard *CatDog *Catscratch *ChalkZone *Danny Phantom *Doug *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Hey Arnold! *Invader Zim *Kablam! *Martin Mystery *The Mighty B! *My Life as a Teenage Robot *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rocket Power *Rocko’s Modern Life *Rugrats *Tak and the Power of Juju *The Wild Thornberrys *The X’s Live Action series: *All That *The Amanda Show *Animorphs *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *Caitlin’s Way *Clarissa Explains It All *Drake & Josh *Hey Dude *Kenen and Kel *Ned’s Declassified School Survival Guide *The Nick Cannon Show *Romeo! *The Secret World of Alex Mack *True Jackson, VP *Unfabulous *Zoey 101 Reality/Competition series *Double Dare *Legends of the Hidden Temple *Nick Arcade *Nickelodeon GUTS Acquired programming from Cartoon Network (U.S.) *Casper’s Scare School *Code Lyoko *Codename: Kids Next Door *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Dexter’s Laboratory *Ed, Edd n Eddy *The Garfield Show *Hamtaro *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Johnny Bravo *Justice League Unlimited *Krypto the Superdog *The Land Before Time *Naruto *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Robotboy *Samurai Jack *Static Shock *Teen Titans *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Powerpuff Girls *Transformers: Animated *Transformers: Cybertron *Xiaolin Showdown *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Other acquired programming: *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *The Adventures of Tintin *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *Alvin & The Chipmunks (1980) *Animaniacs *Astro Boy (1980) *Astro Boy (2003) *Babar *Batman *Batman: The Animated Series *Batman Beyond *Battle B-Daman *Biker Mice from Mars *Blake’s 7 *Blue Dragon *Bobby’s World *Bomberman Jetters *Bonkers *Captain N: The Game Masters *Care Bears *Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot *Casper and Friends *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *C.O.P.S. *Count Duckula *The Cramp Twins *Detention *Digimon *Dinosaur King *Doraemon *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Z *Duel Masters *Earthworm Jim *Eon Kid *Fantastic Four *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *Fatherhood *The Flintstones *Freakazoid! *Garfield and Friends *Generation O! *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *GoGoRiki *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *Histeria! *Holly Hobbie and Friends *Inspector Gadget *Jackie Chan Adventures *Jem *The Jetsons *Jibber Jabber *Josie and the Pussycats *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Legend of Zelda *Legion of Super Heroes *The Littles *Madeline *Mad Jack the Pirate *Magical DoReMi *The Mask The Animated Series *Maya the Bee *Medabots *Men in Black: The Series *Mew Mew Power *Mighty Ducks *Mighty Max *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Mickey Mouse Works *Monster Rancher *The Mummy: The Animated Series *Muppet Babies *The Muppet Show *My Little Pony *Naruto *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *One Piece *Oscar’s Oasis *Peter Pan and the Pirates *Pinky and the Brain *Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain *Pound Puppies *Quack Packs *RollBots *Ruby Gloom *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriff *Samurai Pizza Cats *Santo Bugito *SD Gundam Force *Seven Little Monsters *Shaman King *Shaun the Sheep *The Smurfs *The Snorks *Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) *Sonic X *Space: 1999 *Speed Racer *Spider-Man *Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series *Strawberry Shortcake (1980s) *Strawberry Shortcake (2003) *Street Sharks *Stuart Little: The Animated Series *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire *Super Duper Sumos *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *Super Mario World *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) *The Weekenders *Thundercats *Tiny Toon Adventures *The Transformers *Transformers Armada *Transformers Energon *Transformers: Robot in Disguise *Trollz *The Woody Woodpecker Show *Ultimate Muscle *X-Men *X-Men: Evolution *Zatch Bell! Live Action series: *Adventures of the Black Stallion *The Brady Bunch *Boy Meets World *Buffy the Vampire Slyer *Dennis the Menace (1959) *Dinosaurs *Doctor Who (1963) *Flipper (1965) *Flipper (1995) *Get Smart *Gilmore Girls *Goosebumps *Home Improvement *I Love Lucy *The Kids of Degrassi Street *Lassie (1997) *Lone Ranger *Malcolm in the Middle *Red Dwarf *The Saddle Club *Tarzan *Thunderbirds *Wishbone *You Can’t Do That On Television *Zorro Reality/competition series: *Ghost Trackers *Surf’s Up Let’s Go Preschool Programming Original programming: *Caillou *Rubert *The Big Comfy Couch *Wimzie’s House Acquired programming from Nickelodeon (U.S.) *Allegra’s Window *Blues Clues *The Backyardigans *Eureeka’s Castle *Franklin & Friends *Go Diego Go! *Gullah Gullah Island *Jack’s Big Music Show *LazyTown *Little Bear *Little Bill *Max and Ruby *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Ni Hao Kai-Lan *Olivia *Peppa Pig *Peter Rabbit *Team Umizoomi *Wonder Pets *Yo Gabba Gabba Other acquired preschool programs: *The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *Bob the Builder *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Franklin *Kipper *Lamb Chop’s Play-Along *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Papa Beaver’s Storytime *Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Progamming Blocks: *120% KTV Fridays Live! (January 5, 2001-August 17, 2007) *KTV Bionix (September 10, 2004-February 7, 2010) *KTV Crunch (June 1, 2006-September 18, 2010) *KTV Girls Night (May 1, 2004-September 6, 2008) *KTV in the Afternoon (Novmeber 16, 1995-May 4, 2001) *KTV Jr. (January 4, 1988-February 2, 2009) *KTV Splattime Thursday (August 1, 2002-September 6, 2007) *KTV TEEN (July 8, 2002-February 2, 2009) *KTV Vortex (September 3, 2005-March 15, 2008)